Candy
by Brijearin
Summary: Mello decides to play a game with Near. Shounen ai.


(Hello everyone. Sorry I was gone for so long. I've taken a new challenge, and this is the first part of it. I am going to keep working on my other Death Note fic, don't worry about that. I plan to update in the next week or so.

Well I hope all of you enjoy this. It's for the 30kisses community on Live Journal.

Warnings: It's MelloxNear. If you don't like two boy's kissing please turn back now. I hope that those of you that are still here like this. Let me know what you think.)

Mello wanted to scream. The damned brat was staring at him again. Why the hell was he in the kitchen, anyway? Stupid Near, working on his puzzle. Mello wanted to scream at him but stopped himself. Roger wouldn't be very happy with him if he hit Near again.

Mello tore a chunk off the candy bar in his hand. Maybe that would get Near to stop staring at him. Maybe Mello would be able to get some peace today. Not that he really wanted it, peace was boring after all.

Mello licked his lips, watching as Near's eyes moved with his tongue. The other boy looked as if he was trying to swallow, though Mello somehow knew it wasn't from fear. Near was never afraid, even when he should have been.

Mello almost laughed as an idea came into his mind. He looked at Near through hooded eyes. The other boy was studying him, eyes wide open, refusing to blink. They stared at each other for a moment before Mello slowly brought the chocolate bar to his lips and gave it a lick.

Mello watched as Near blinked, his eyes focused on him. The blond smirked to himself. This was going to be fun. Still gazing at Near he took a bite, smaller then the one before, and held the chocolate in his mouth, allowing it to slowly melt. He loved chocolate but often didn't have the patience to do savor it. Then again chocolate was probably the only thing he would waste time savoring.

Mello swallowed the chocolate, and the rich taste slid down his throat. He watched as Near forced his gaze away, returning it to the puzzle before him. If that's how he wanted to play, then fine, Mello had no problem with it. Near's eyes rose slowly, and Mello smirked again.

Mello took another small bite of chocolate. The bang of a door opening some where else in the orphanage reached them, along with the sound of several running feet.

Both knew they would not be interrupted for a little bit, no one else would dare break a rule and enter into the kitchen. Well, maybe Matt, but he didn't really count.

Mello held the chocolate between his lips, his smirk still in place. He slowly stood from his spot on the counter, moving as slowly as possible, hoping he looked like a panther stalking its prey. Then again he knew better then to think Near would notice anyway.

"Mello?" called a voice from the hall. The blond knew he would be thanking Matt before the day was out. The red head distracted Near, causing him to look at the door, almost as if he expected him to walk into the kitchen.

Mello smirked, placing himself right before Near. He almost laughed when the other boy turned back with a slight gasp. Near hadn't expected this.

Mello placed his lips over Near's. The feeling of the other boy's lips under his was different then what he had been expecting, smooth and soft. Slowly he forced the chocolate from his mouth and into Near's. He almost gasped himself when his tongue touched Near's for a second.

Mello pulled back, and looked down at him. The boy stared up at him, eyes wide, lips parted. A deep red blush covered his cheeks. "If you wanted some all you had to do was ask," he said as he glided across the room. He paused at the door, just a second before pushing through and out into the hall.

Mello didn't place his ear to the door, aware that Near would know if he did. It didn't matter, because he heard what he wanted, a dismayed sound made by his enemy. Near must have seen what he had done to the almost completed puzzle.

Mello turned, ready to look for Matt. He wondered if he would get to play with Near a little bit more in the future.


End file.
